


Homecoming

by fae_of_the_rose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could techincally be canon compliant if you squint, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_of_the_rose/pseuds/fae_of_the_rose
Summary: Part of Laslow felt that was almost poetic, something about how it was always hard to make the decision but following through with it was oh so easy, but most of him was just relieved. The sooner he reached Nohr, the sooner he could be home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated fluff for my favorite uber-rarepair. I absolutely adore these two.

Laslow watched the Outrealm gate close behind his friends, the last reminders of Ylisse in this world. He knew it wasn’t necessarily forever, that the gate could open at any time, but something about it felt definitive. As if there could be no returning home for him.

Though, to be fair, he’d felt that for a while. He wasn’t the same boy he’d been when Anankos approached him, after all, and he wasn’t sure he knew how to be him anymore. Even if he did, Laslow didn’t _want_ to be him. He’d been a bit of an ass a kid. He could admit that now.

Besides, he wasn’t finished in Nohr. As he bent down to pick up his bag, the rose-colored bead that capped off a tiny braid fell into his face. Laslow smiled. No, he wasn’t done at all.

Returning to the mainland was significantly easier than leaving it had been; part of Laslow felt that was almost poetic, something about how it was always hard to make the decision but following through with it was oh so easy, but most of him was just relieved. The sooner he reached Nohr, the sooner he could be _home_.

He had a long trip to make. Mount Garou was far from the southern coast, after all.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He heard the howling of the wolfskin tribe long before he saw them. It was dark, it was _cold,_ and it was the most beautiful sound Laslow had ever heard. The second he heard them he stopped and began to make camp, trusting his fire to bring them closer. If nothing else, they’d be amused by the idiot human making camp in the open when it was supposed to snow.

Sure enough, he could pick out the glowing eyes of three wolfskins just beyond the glow of his fire not long after making camp. He waited, and when they made no move to come closer he called, “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not as cold as you’ll be. Gonna freeze to death out here, idiot human.”

Laslow chuckled. “Hardly. I doubt your chief would appreciate it and I’d hate to disappoint him.”

One of the wolfskin snorted. “Please, all our chief’ll be disappointed about is if we don’t save him an arm.” 

“Oh come now. We all know Keaton prefers the shoulder, if he gets any say.” Laslow still had bruises, after all.

The first wolfskin growled. “How do you know our chief’s name, human? Are you hunting him?”

“Idiot, he’s prob’ly one of ‘em humans the chief fought with.” The third one stepped closer, coming into the light. She was a tall and vicious-looking wolfskin, but Laslow simply smiled at her. “Right?”

“That’s right. My name is Laslow.”

There was a burst of noise almost as soon as he said his name and Laslow found himself pinned and nuzzled by two other wolfskins he hadn’t noticed. One of them sat on his chest, whacking him in the face with his tail. “Laslow, Laslow! Oh man, the chief’s gonna be so happy, right Callie? This is the one he’s been howling for, isn’t it?”

Howling? Like a wolf calling for his pack? Oh, Keaton.

The tall wolfskin woman growled. “I don’t know, because I can’t see if he’s got that thing! Get offa him, y’idiots.” She sent the one tumbling end over end with thump and just yanked the second off where he had been on Laslow’s legs. “Laslow, huh? Show me the bead.”

By now his hair was long; Laslow simply pulled the braid out from where he tucked it behind his ear, still capped off with the rose bead.

The woman nodded. She helped Laslow up and ordered the other four to clean up his camp. “Takin’ this one right to the chief,” she growled, hand tight on Laslow’s shoulder.

He felt it best not to ask if he could just clean up himself. He didn’t think she’d let him.

The trek through the woods on the mountain was short, though by the time they reached the settlement snow had started to fall. Every wolfskin who stopped to stare was quickly sent about their business; Laslow could still feel their eyes on him, watching almost eagerly. Had Keaton really been that upset?

Laslow’s heart hurt at the thought.

He was led to a stone cottage of sorts, built around a mountain cave, and he stopped, expecting the woman to go in and fetch Keaton. Instead the woman just gave him a look.

"Well? Get in there. If you’re the real Laslow, the chief’ll be happy to see you. If not...well, I got cubs who need feeding.” She licked her lips, slightly disappointed when Laslow just chuckled a little. He knew better.

“Very well. Thank you.” He smiled. He took a breath. He opened the door.

Keaton stood there, staring at him as though he were a ghost. Laslow’s confidence faded and he swallowed hard. “Hello, Keaton.”

“What’re you doing here?” Keaton looked Laslow over, waving the woman off. “Thought you were going home.”

“I have. I’m there...I hope.” He shoved a hand in his coat’s pocket. “I had to see Odin and Selena off, you understand, and I didn’t--I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do when I left. But I am now.” Laslow pulled the most misshapen set of silver earrings in the country out from his pocket. “I bought these for you. If you want them.”

Keaton took the earrings, eyes lighting up a little as he inspected them. “They’re...good. For me, you said?” His tail started to wag a little.

Laslow nodded. “Took me five towns to find a merchant, but I found one who didn’t care why I wanted them. I wasn’t going digging in people’s trash,” he added when Keaton began to open his mouth. “I’m human. That’s a crime, or at least frowned upon.”

“Yeah, well, humans are stupid.” Keaton set the earrings on a nearby shelf with other “treasures” before throwing himself at Laslow. “ _You’re_ stupid.”

Laslow huffed, wrapping his arms around Keaton. For the first time since leaving for the gate, things felt _right_. “Perhaps, but you love me in spite of that.”

He was home.


End file.
